Sweet Disposition
by noonecanstopus
Summary: Hinamori Amu decides to fly across the country with her gay uncle to visit her grandfather, who has quite the sailor mouth, for his birthday. If there was one thing Amu hated more then anything it would be golfing, so imagine her dismay when she's forced to go with her uncle and grandfather to the local golf court. Though things start to change when she gets ran over by a golf cart


**Authors Note: **Okay, it's been awhile since I've been on this website and oh my gosh everything hAS CHANGED SO MUCH AND I FEEL LIKE A LOST PUPPY TRYING TO LOOK FOR ANYTHING FAMILIAR. But anyway hope you enjoy this and sorry that it's horribly rushed, I'm hungry and about to leave to grab a bit to eat. I need feedback though if I should continue this or not or I'll throw myself of the face of the planet and never write on this site again~

**Disclaimer: **I won't even bother with it, it's not important anyway.

**Sweet Disposition  
**Prologue  
= + =

"Hey, do you by chance, still have that watermelon your uncle got from the market?"

"Yea… why?"

A smile curls at the edge of the girls lips, aswell as a mischievous glint, so ignoring the look of confusion coming from her pink haired friend's expression, she gets up from the bed and saunters over to the kitchen. Moments later she comes back cradling said watermelon in her hands and the same smile from before still played out on her thin lips. Now sitting up in alert at her best friend's tactics, Hinamori Amu, arches her brows up in slight confusion before a light bulb soon goes off in her head and she giggles at the familiarity of this entire situation.

"I think you should put that back. You know my uncle has this unrequited love for watermelon and as much as he loves you, he won't stop himself from strangling you for taking his most beloved," Amu said as her best friend's shoulders sagged down in defeat as she left the bedroom to place the watermelon back where it was and returned seconds later, "Besides, last time we jumped a watermelon off a trampoline from a five foot building it ended up colliding with the front window of my dear old neighbors car… and that woman is completely bonkers. How can she _live _with all those clown statues? Good god.."

"Maybe clowns are like… her kink. The lady probably gets off to it… you know since she's single and shit."

Crinkling her nose in disgust, Amu stared slack jawed at the dark haired girl as she innocently shrugged her shoulders, "Did you really just say she masturbates to clown statues? OH MY GOD NOW YOU GAVE ME A MENTAL IMAGE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Pulling her head back to let laughter spill from her lips, Yumi's light blue eyes shimmered with amusement before she heard the familiar roar of an engine from outside. Both girls walked over to the window (pulling back Amu's strawberry curtains which Yumi _didn't _poke fun at) to see a black escalade parked out on the parking lot and the familiar sight of a floppy dark haired man emerging from the front seat. Yumi pouted and exchanged a look with her best friend before the two girls pulled eachother into a hug (and _no _it wasn't because they were going miss eachother because they were going to be apart for two whole months) until there was a knock at the door and Yumi muttering something that sounded a lot like, _"Christian has some freakishly long legs I'll give you that."_

"Hi girls. Amu… it's time to go," Her uncle looked _nothing _like her mother. Instead of having light brown hair like her mother, Midori, he had pitch black hair that looked even darker when it was struck by the sunlight. His skin was unnaturally pale even if it suited him, since the majority of the Hinamori family were gifted with natural tan skin, save for Amu and him of course. Though his stunning pool of golden honey colored eyes struck out, that and his long eyelashes, and almost feminine like cheekbones. Christian was dressed in a white shirt that dipped a bit low on his chest, a black blazer, and dark washed jeans with a pair of boots on his feet.

Yumi sighed and patted the pinkette on the back, giving her one last smile before she had to head out and help her parents set the table for dinner since some relatives were coming over, "While you're in California, bring me Andrew Garfield in your suitcase and I'll love you forever."

Amu chuckled and pulled her into another hug before letting go, "Anything for you babe. Have fun with the relatives~"

Snorting, Yumi rolled her eyes, "Yay more talk about if I or why don't I have a boyfriend! At least we're having pasta, the only pro about tonight. See you in two months losers, oh and Christian just because you'll be gone for two whole months does_not _mean our conversation about Peeta and Gale is over." With that she closed the door behind her and quietly stepped out of the house, yelling another BYE at the top of her lungs before walking back to her house.

"Yumi is quite the character, okay bags are all loaded ready to head out? You said goodbye to everyone you need to right? And oh gosh you still have those curtains? It does not do the color of these walls justice."

"You are such a woman sometimes sheesh, and what's with everyone hating on the strawberry curtains? I think they're cute."

"Cute my ass, oh my god I just cussed in front of a minor. Your mom is going to KILL me."

"Christian, shut up. You need to get laid, you're so uptight, and I'm _17 years old _I'm pretty sure I know what cuss words are."

Blushing furiously and awkwardly coughing into his clenched hand, Christian rubbed the back of his neck (a habit he did whenever he was nervous or just downright embarrassed);

"Okay let's do this again. I have some McDonalds in the car, we can eat that on the way to the airport alright?"

The pinkette perked up at the sound of 'McDonalds' and 'eating' so she walked after her uncle, sparing one last glance into her room before smiling to herself, turning the lights off, and closing the door with a gentle 'click' behind her, "But in all seriousness you do need to get laid. Yumi told me her neighbor was checking you out when we came to visit, and he's a pretty good looking guy. He looked kind of like Ryan Reynolds if you ask me or the guy that plays Batman."

Once again a blush painted itself firmly on the cheeks of the dark haired man, eyebrows slanted in an odd fashion, he glanced at his niece as she just continued to ramble, "Do you honestly have nothing better to do then help your uncle get laid?"

"Not unless _said uncle _finally gives me my allowance."

"If I give you 20$ right now and another when we land will you be quiet and eat your burger in silence?"

She smiled and laid out her hand, grumbling under his breath he took out the bill from his wallet and slapped it onto her hand before climbing into his escalade and turning on the ignition. He ignored the way Amu climbed into the passenger seat looking quite smug and instead turned on the radio, letting the sweet voice of Chris Martin exploit from the speakers.

_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And the bullets catch in her teeth_

Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night, the stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night, the stormy night  
Away she'd fly.

**Authors Note: **Song used is 'Paradise' by Coldplay, I highly recommend you to listen to it because it's beautiful and perfect. Thanks for reading! Review, Favorite, yadda yadda, and I'll love you forever x


End file.
